Screts Revealed
by Richie Angel
Summary: This isn't by me, It's by my freind San. But, anyway. Misty and Ash are both keeping screts from eachother, and with the realesment of the misty, Misty is driven to the edge. Will she ever tell Ash?


Secrets Revealed  
By: Not by me, by my friend San  
Note: Like I said, this is by my dear, dear freind, San. After reading this, your   
going to think that she's incredibly odd, so I'll explain a few things to you, okay?  
1st: None of my freinds like Misty, I will not state my opinion on her, cause I   
don't really have one. 2nd: We had a joke about Richie [not me, Richie, real Richie]  
and Gary being "together". 3rd: I use to like both Gary and Richie, my real name is  
Vanessa, that explains that part. 4th: Most of my freind, including me, have a crush  
on Seiya. That's it! Be prepared for funniness and cunfusion! You might want to read  
this one twice to understand it...  
  
  
Officer Jenny walked up and down the sidewalk. The day was just beginning   
and few people were awake. Her ears were adjusted to the repetitive sound of   
her shiny, black shoes scraping the sidewalk and echoing in the alley. Her   
head turned to the poster on the building before her as it crackled under   
the influence of the crisp, morning wind. The poster was stripped from the   
wall and went flying out into the wet street. Officer Jenny ran out and   
grabbed the poster. A light reflected off the poster and blinded her eyes   
for a moment. Jenny lifted her hand to block it. Opening one eye, she looked   
for the source of the light and scanned the horizon. The shadows of the   
hills loomed over the blanket of grass that was spread out beyond the road,   
still silver from the dewdrops that collected over night. In a fluffy sea of   
pink clouds, the golden sun shone bright, adding soft colors to the roofs of   
the town. Jenny looked down at the poster. She turned away from the sun and   
walked to the building. Before she hung it up again, she peered down at it.   
A bright, yellow spot followed her eyes still used to the light of the   
rising sun. She waited a while, blinking it out, then glanced down again. It   
was wanted poster. She squinted and strained her eyes to see the lettering   
at the bottom of the laminated poster. Her concentration was suddenly broken   
when the sound of speeding car shook the air.   
'Hey!' she yelled at the car, 'come back here!'   
Jenny jumped into her own car and chased the one before her. That's a   
nice car...she thought to herself. She gritted her teeth and screamed a   
couple times on the sharp turns as her victim tried to lose her. Jenny,   
knowing the neighborhood quite well, turned on a road that would lead her to   
the playground, cutting into the path of the speeding car.   
'Gotcha!' she shouted. She threw open the door of her car and leaped out.   
She ran out to the other car.   
  
She tapped her foot, checking her watch every once in a while. Her   
attention drifted to things around her, and her face read pure boredom. Her   
head swayed slightly to the beat of her foot, and her arms crossed in   
impatience. She tried to look friendly, but by now she could no longer hold   
in her true feelings. Her face went from friendly to angry in only a couple   
seconds.   
'HELLO! WAKE UP IN THERE!' she screamed angrily, pounding on the window   
of the other car. 'I've been waiting for forty-five minutes waiting for you   
to roll down the window! Is that so hard?'   
Five minutes of silence.   
A vibration in the ground...a loud, grumbling noise from below Jenny's   
feet, and a fist pushed its way through the ground.   
Jenny stepped back against the car in surprise as a girl crawled out.   
Her face was just ugly, and it didn't take words to know she couldn't do   
her hair. Her eyes kept changing colors, from green, to black, to red, to   
aqua, to blue, then green again. Her clothes made her look like she was from   
another time, (I hope its the past) and in her hand there was a cold, sharp   
knife. The noises she made were not from this world...gurgles, growls, and   
squeals and throaty...well, just noises! And she turned her large head in   
snake-like gestures as the she observed Officer Jenny.   
Officer Jenny recognized the girl as the girl from the wanted poster. A   
grin crept across Jenny's face as she thought of all the money she would   
get. Her eyes shot back at the nice car she was leaning on, and she let out   
a childish giggle.   
'Hello! I am Officer...Officer...uh, Neptune! And I would be glad to help   
you in any way that I can. Follow me!' she said, with a warm and friendly   
look on her face. She got out a note pad and began asking the misty   
questions.   
'Where are you from?'   
The misty made a clicking noise with a screech at the end.   
Jenny nodded and scribbled on her note pad the amount of money she   
planned to get.   
Jenny continued asking questions. Because her attention was focussed on   
her future car, she kept walking in zigzags. Unbeknownst to Jenny, her   
zigzagging saved her from constant thrusts of the misty's knife. A horrible   
howl came from behind Jenny, and she turned to see the misty had stabbed   
itself in the hand. Jenny calmly picked up her cell phone and called the   
ambulance.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
'Ash? Why are we walking along the greenbelt?' Misty asked.   
'Cause I hear there's a playground just beyond those hills!'   
Misty fell down. 'The PLAYGROUND?! And how old are you?'   
Ash looked at Misty, then blushed and turned away.   
'What?' asked Misty, who was also blushing.   
'Nice morning...we'll be the only ones there...' Ash whispered to Misty.   
Yeah. The only ten-year olds out there... Misty thought to herself.   
The two reached the hills.   
'I'll race ya!' Ash yelled.   
Misty grabbed Ash's arm and tried to pull him back the minute she saw the   
misty and Officer Jenny, but Ash was too strong and dragged Misty down the   
hill.   
Misty's heart beat faster and faster. Tears welled up in her eyes, and   
she couldn't bear the fact that Ash was about to find out that-   
'Hey!' Ash said with shock in his voice.   
Misty's heart beat faster than before and she hid behind her boyfriend.   
Ash pointed at the Jenny and the misty. Ash turned and looked at Misty,   
then back Jenny and the misty.   
'I can explain!' Misty wanted to say, but all that came out of her   
shaking voice was 'Explain!'   
Ash ran to Jenny and pointed at her.   
'You're the Jenny from Viridian City, huh?' he asked in excitement.   
Misty let out a sigh of relief.   
The misty pulled the knife from her neck and tried to stab Ash. Ash was   
too busy to notice the knife hurling towards his back...   
Ash turned around and saw Misty laying on the ground with a knife in her   
hand. The other person was fighting to get the knife back. Ash nodded and   
continued flirting with Jenny.   
Misty began to get upset with Jenny, and tried to pull Ash away. The   
misty got up and lifted her knife high in the air to stab Ash again.   
'Nice knife, Misty,' Ash said.   
Misty wanted to scream at the dilemma she was in. Ash was trying to get a   
girlfriend and will find out any minute Misty's secret. The misty was trying   
to kill her boyfriend and she left her favorite teddy bear on the sofa at   
home.   
Suddenly, the ambulance drove around the corner and right onto the grass   
the four were currently standing on. The stretchers came out, and Ash's   
attention was turned to the Joys.   
'Okay! Here's your ride!' Jenny said at last, looking at Misty.   
'Huh...WHAT? This is a mistake!' Misty cried, trying to pull away from   
Jenny.   
'You'll be happy! After they fix you up, you can get a yellow jacket in a   
bouncy room and hug yourself all day long!' Jenny said cheerfully.   
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Misty screamed.   
The misty watched and grinned.   
'You have the wrong me!' Misty shouted, but Jenny was already dragging   
her to the stretcher.   
Ash turned and looked at Misty in confusion.   
'Misty? What's wrong with you?' he asked.   
Jenny stopped and looked back.   
'Oh! Silly me! I got Misty instead!' Jenny said cheerfully. She released   
her grip on Misty's wrist and grabbed the misty.   
Ash said his farewells and walked with Misty back to the road. Suddenly,   
he got a surprised look on face and stopped walking. He looked at Misty, and   
turned to look at the stretcher where the misty was being tied up. He looked   
at Misty again, then back at the stretcher.   
Misty began to sweat feel dizzy as Ash pulled her to the stretcher. The   
misty looked up at the two, and growled. Misty covered her face and Ash   
leaned close to the misty.   
'Hey!' Ash shouted. He looked up at Misty again, then back at the misty.   
He pointed to the misty's face and looked back at Misty.   
Misty turned away.   
'I've never seen that kind of bug before!'   
Misty fell on the ground and the ambulance drove away.   
Misty looked hard at Ash's face and shook her head.   
'You're the stupidest guy I've ever met...'she said. A smile spread   
across her face. 'But you're all right! Why don't we find a quiet place in   
the woods by the zoo!'   
  
The spent a wonderful day together at the zoo. They began walking down   
the road that night, and stumbled across a camera. Curious as to what the   
camera might have on it, Ash and Misty took it back to their house and got   
ready to watch it.   
  
'Okay kids! You have fun, okay? Now run along and learn something cool   
and we'll share it with the class tomorrow. And remember, record an animal.   
The stranger and more exciting the animal is, the better your grade will   
be," the teacher told his fourth grade students.   
All the students ran to different places in the zoo to film animals. All   
but two. These two students had something else on their minds.   
Sakura and her partner Tomoyo kept their eyes peeled for anything   
suspicious. The night before, a creature of some sort had flipped over a   
slide that must've weighed over a ton. They were getting the feeling it was   
a clow card, and if it was, it had to be contained.   
The day droned on and still there was no sign of a clow card. The only   
odd event of that day was and ambulance that drove by and threw a girl out   
of the back into the zoo. And that was odd enough for Tomoyo, who grabbed   
her camera and began filming the girl. Sakura recognized the girl, and   
thought she had seen her walking around the zoo with another guy earlier   
that day. It was time to go, but Tomoyo and Sakura decided to stay behind   
and film the girl they found.   
The two quietly hid behind one bush after another, trying hard not to   
laugh at the misty's funny noises. It walked kinda funny too. Its arms   
swayed and dragged across the ground, and it threw its legs out straight in   
front of her, tilting her body to each step. Once, it stopped and turned   
around, sticking its butt up in the air, then turned around again and   
proceeded to the woods. The two followed, though it was early in the night   
already. The moon rose and the misty did the butt thing again, howling from   
who knows, and who wants to know, where.   
It walked to the nearest tree in the wood, and began make a squealing   
noise. An answer came from the dark, and Kero recognized it as togepie. The   
togepie waddled out to the misty.   
Sakura looked at Kero. Kero shrugged.   
'I don't know what they're doing! But, whatever they're doing, they   
obviously do it often,' Kero whispered as they watched the misty and the   
togepie hit their heads on the trees. The misty stopped for a moment and   
placed her head in her arms as if it was going to fall off, then looked down   
at the togepie. The misty grabbed it and studied the togepie. Tomoyo zoomed   
in close as the misty lit fire to the togepie and tried to eat it. But the   
flames burned the misty and it dropped the thing. The togepie happily rolled   
in a blanket of fire, setting flame to the tree the misty used.   
'Wow...watch its stupid actions!' Tomoyo whispered in amaze.   
The misty beat its head on the tree again, setting fire to its clothes.   
Frustrated, and not knowing why she felt pain, she threw the laughing   
togepie hard against the tree. The togepie laughed as its head burst open   
and a green liquid oozed out of the dead thing. The misty screeched, pulling   
on its hair in confusion, and slipped on the green yolk of togepie. It   
stripped itself from its clothes.   
Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero let out an ear-piercing scream from that minute   
they saw the misty without clothes. With Tomoyo still recording, the misty   
chased the three into the open, then stopped. The misty turned around and   
bent over. Their eyes widened in disgust as eyes appeared on the thing's   
butt. They screamed as the butt's cheeks moved, revealing sharp teeth and a   
tongue. It was too much for the ten-year olds to bear, and they fled,   
dropping the camera.   
  
Ash got himself comfortable and waited for Misty. Misty peered at Ash   
from the kitchen, and out of love, told Ash he can go ahead and begin   
watching the movie without her.   
Misty opened a pack of popcorn and began popping it. Her eyes shifted in   
the direction of the living room where strange noises were floating through   
the air from the TV.   
Ash's mouth dropped open, and he was so shocked he didn't smell the sweet   
smell of popcorn rippling through the air.   
Misty dumped the fluffy kernels into a bowl and walked out to the living   
room. One glance at the TV and Misty dropped the bowl and fell to her knees.   
Her heartbeat sped up and she ran in front of the TV, blocking it from Ash's   
view. Ash, with his mouth still open, stared at Misty.   
'What was that?' Ash asked.   
Misty bent her head. She looked at the TV and stepped to the side. Four   
eyes were glued to the screen in shock as the misty ripped off its clothes.   
Misty turned to Ash and burst into tears. Then a sweet smile appeared, and   
her eyes gazed into Ash's bewildered face.   
'Ash...I have something to tell you...' She said. She herself ripped off   
her clothes, and Ash gasped. At first he couldn't believe it, and all he   
could do was stare. Misty reached under her chin and peeled off the mask on   
her face.   
'RICHIE?!?!' Ash asked.   
Richie nodded, and looked into Ash's eyes again.   
'I'm Richie from the planet blue. I used to watch you from Earth, because   
Gary was there. And when I couldn't see my husband, I looked at you. I grew   
jealous of the misty, because she hung out with you. So I came to Earth and   
took her place, sealing her beneath the ground where she belonged. Gary soon   
found out I was gone from my planet, so for once, I was on Earth as my true   
self to be double best friends with you. Gary and I agreed to meet at the   
Poke'mon League, but he doesn't know my secret...'   
Ash smiled.   
'Uh, Richie? Do like girls?' Ash asked.   
'Just one,' Richie answered, blushing. 'And several guys...including   
you!' Richie ran up and hugged Ash.   
Ash stood up and ripped off his own clothes.   
Richie's eyes grew big as he ran his fingers along...feminine parts?!?!?!   
Richie screamed and backed away, closing his eyes and covering his face   
in disbelief.   
'Yes, Richie. I am Seiya,' Seiya said.   
Richie cried.   
'But I promised Vanessa she'd be my only girl!' He cried.   
Seiya bent down and said, 'I'm a guy as well...with only one girlfriend,   
and a new boyfriend.'   
Seiya smiled and touched Richie's hand. 'You look better without that   
costume...trust me,' he said, with honesty in his voice. 'Wanna have a   
shotgun wedding?'   
  
San 


End file.
